


3 Days Late and With a Dog

by VivaLaPluto13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dogs, M/M, Oneshot, sorry if formatting or anything is wrong, this is my first on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPluto13/pseuds/VivaLaPluto13
Summary: Nico was worried. He wouldn’t admit that out loud, but he was. Will was 3 days late getting back from a quest.





	3 Days Late and With a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Three days late, and with a dog. I should expect this by now, and yet I’m still kind of shocked.

Nico was worried. Not that he’d tell anyone that, but he was. Will was late. Very late. He had a small quest, just to go gather some magical healing object Apollo wanted. Wasn’t supposed to be dangerous. He was assigned the quest on Monday, and had a date with Nico on Thursday. If absolutely nothing went wrong, he was supposed to be back some time Thursday, just in time for their date. But now it was Sunday, and while that wasn’t out of the range of when he would get back without a lot of hold ups, it was 3 days later than Will had promised he would be back. So, Nico was worried.   
  
While he wouldn’t say anything, his friends could tell. Nico didn’t come to meals as often, and when he did, he barely ate. It worried his friends. Hazel was visiting from Camp Jupiter, and while she would normally stay in the Hades Cabin, she had been staying in the big house for the last couple days. Eventually, Annabeths curiosity got the best of her, and she asked about it one day during lunch, when Nico wasn’t there.  
  
“Hey, Hazel?”Hazel turned from where she had been talking with Leo and Piper. “Yeah?”  
  
“Why have you been sleeping in the Big House, and not the Hades cabin like you usually do?” Trust Annabeth to get straight to the point. The other conversations at the table died down, everyone wondering the same thing Annabeth was. Hazel looked worried. “Its Nico. He’s up and down almost all night, either pacing or tossing and turning all night. I think he’s worried about Will. I want to be there for him, but he’s keeping me awake, so I moved to the Big House. He won’t talk to me about Will, though. I’m worried about him.”  
  
Needless to say, Hazel wasn’t the only one worried. All of Nico’s friends were worried about him. Of course, they worried for Will as well, but they trusted the abilities of those on the quest to make it back safely, and didn’t think anything would happen to him. But all their worries were put to rest eventually, as that Sunday afternoon, Will and his group finally showed up at the border, followed by an added surprise. Nico was less than impressed.  
  
“Three days late, and with a dog. I should expect this by now, and yet I’m still kind of shocked.” Nico said as he hugged Will. The other two of the quest, Kayla and Lou Ellen, continued on, leaving behind the couple (and the dog) as they went to say hello to their own friends. “I’m really sorry for missing our date. But look at her! She’s so cute! She ran up while we were fighting a hellhound, and her leg was injured. We were already on our way back, but then we had to wait for her leg to heal.” Nico sighed.  
  
“And you didn’t think to IM me? Or anyone! Speaking of, why wouldn’t any of my IMs go through?” Will looked sheepish.  
  
“Lou Ellen May have said something that pissed off Iris enough for her to not allow any IMs for us.” Nico sighed again. “  
  
How do you even..? You know what? Never mind. Let’s take the dog to the big house and see if Chiron will let you keep it. I know you’ve already named the dang thing, so pray Mr. D is in a good mood today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first Fanfic on AO3, I used to post to Wattpad occasionally, but I don’t have a whole lot posted over all, so let me know what you think of this!!
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/viva-la-pluto-dam-you)


End file.
